1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and system for providing an advertisement in a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an advertisement service using mobile terminals is to provide an advertisement in a mobile terminal of each user using a Short Message Service (SMS) server or a Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) server in a case where the user requests to receive advertisements in advance.
However, since the advertisement service cannot transmit any advertisement to the mobile terminal if the user does not request to receive advertisements in advance, no advertisement can be provided to the mobile terminal in that case. In addition, the advertisement service cannot allow a communication provider sending advertisements to modify an advertisement stored in mobile terminals of users in response to a request of a sponsor.